A Werewolf's Charms
by coveted-one
Summary: Remus Lupin is a hot Beauxbatons transfer in his 7th year of Hogwarts. Will Sirius Black manage to win him over, or will the rest of the school get to him first?
1. Default Chapter

_

* * *

Disclaimer: All the characters in this work of fiction purely belongs to J.K. Rowling. No infringement of copyright or stuff like that is intended, as I'm definitely not mature enough to understand that, and therefore I am unaware of it. No money is being made out of this venture, only reviews for my ego, if there is any at all._

_Summary: This is an AU romance between Remus and Sirius. Male/male! If you don't like, stop reading at this point and don't send me a flamer! It hasn't reached that point yet. Anyway, the summary is that Remus is a transfer from Beauxbatons, and he's super hot, so everyone falls for him, not only the girls, and least of all Sirius Black. Got that? Lotsa chasing around of our poor werewolf...what's he going to do? Carry on reading if you want to find out! _

* * *

Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were sitting in a compartment abroad the Hogwarts Express. Sirius Black, a handsome young man with a lean, lanky frame and stylishly ruffled hair gazed around the compartment with barely disguised boredom. His friend, James Potter, a young man slightly taller than him, with messy hair sticking up in all directions, but cute in his own way, was looking out of the window at the passing trees, no doubt dreaming of his 6-year crush, Lily Evans, who currently thought he was the scum of the Earth created by a drunken Mother Nature in a fit of insanity. Peter was a short, chubby boy whose looks were reminiscent of a rat, if a rat could have limp, dirty blond hair and no tail that is.

Normally, the three of them, the infamous Marauders of Hogwarts, would be planning their next big prank or chuckling gleefully as the recipients of their current prank, mainly Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, or the rest of the Slytherins, made their displeasure known, mainly by shrieks or yells of, "I'll get you for this!"

However, in this particular year and particular train all of them were feeling melancholy for differing reasons. Sirius, because this year was his last year spent in Hogwarts, and he had yet to beat James' record for the most detentions, James; because this year was also his last, and he had yet to snare the flower of his affections, Lily. Peter; because the witch with the food trolley had run out of Pumpkin Pastries.

Sirius had this nagging feeling in his head, that somehow their group was not complete. Ever since 4th year, after they had been caught for the 1 189th time by McGonagall for changing all the Slytherins hair color to pink, the silly voice in his head would not leave him alone. Their group needed someone with a little more brains and cunning then the three of them combined could ever have. But who could that person be? Not any of the Ravenclaws, they preferred burying their noses in books to sharing their knowledge with someone else. The Slytherins were definitely not an option, cunning as they were, as the result of their mutual hatred of Gryffindors and the multitude of humiliating pranks played on them. The Hufflepuffs were a lost cause, they would tell all the plans to a teacher or prefect in a heartbeat had the person even looked at them. Sirius personally thought they were a sniveling bunch of weak fools. He often wondered how Peter had managed to get into Gryffindor when he was obviously Hufflepuff material.

So, all in all, Sirius could not answer the riddle in his head, and was one frustrated Black as a result of it.

Sirius tried to make a very gallant attempt to make James cheer up.

"Hey, buddy, why don't you look for Lily, I'll go with you for morale, y'know? Maybe she's changed her opinion of you since last year!"

As any mention of Lily was certain to make James perk up, James immediately agreed, and leaving the now snoring Peter behind in the compartment, both of them went in the search of Lily, with James carrying a one-sided conversation with Sirius on his usual topic; how he thought Lily was just amazing, and what he would do to make her his girl.

With Sirius looking straight at James, pretending to listen to him, and James completely immersed in his conversation, and looking for Lily, and no one else but her, both of them completely missed the lone figure in the compartment next to theirs, reading a book.

His name was Remus Lupin, and he was a recent transfer to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons.

* * *

_A/N: So, review this if you really want me to complete this fanfic, and you like what you see so far. Tell me what you think of it. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but no flamers!! Next up, Remus walks into the Great Hall. Do I hear someone saying he's hot? _

_P.S.: If there are any mistakes like grey and gray, just keep in mind that I'm not American, and I don't follow your way of spelling. Besides, I'm too mixed up to even remember which one is which. It depends on my mood. What can I say...I'm one messed up British Colonian._


	2. Remus has arrived!

_Disclaimer: All the characters in this work of fiction purely belongs to J.K. Rowling. No infringement of copyright or stuff like that is intended, as I'm definitely not mature enough to understand that, and therefore I am unaware of it. No money is being made out of this venture, only reviews for my ego, if there is any at all._

_Summary: This is an AU romance between Remus and Sirius. Male/male! If you don't like, stop reading at this point and don't send me a flamer! Anyway, Remus is a transfer from Beauxbatons, and he's super hot, so everyone falls for him, not only the girls, and least of all Sirius Black. Got that? Lotsa chasing around of our poor werewolf...what's he going to do? Carry on reading if you want to find out! _

_Note: can you believe my surprise when I just went to and found two stories with about the same plot as mine? To the writers of those two fanfics, I'm so sorry, but I had never seen your work in my life, and I thought of this plot myself. I am truly sorry if any of my plots resemble yours._

* * *

Remus Lupin sat alone in the compartment, reading the Charms textbook for Level 7. He sighed and tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose. The constant bumping around of the train on its tracks made his eyes jump around to different parts of the book in synchrony with the bumps, giving him a headache. He shut the book, thinking he would continue it later. He looked around the carriage for something interesting, but nothing appeared differently from what he had last seen when he looked up earlier, apart from the position of the sun.

He looked out of the glass panes to discover that two very attractive boys were walking right outside his door. One had messy black hair, and Remus caught a glimpse of brown eyes as it locked with his, and then turned away as it looked into another compartment.

The other wizard, with hair stylishly falling into his eyes, was not even interested in his surroundings, preferring instead to focus on whatever the other boy was talking about. He had the bluest eyes Remus had ever seen, and while it was currently fixed intently on the other boy's face, it held the look of a deep blue ocean, mysterious, wild and unpredictable, its depths of which was only known by the owner.

Upon closer examination of the wizard, Remus guessed that he was a pure-blood. The aristocratic features, way of carrying himself, and the haughty manner in which he glided forward, just screamed pure-blood in its truest form. But there was just a hint of something else, that made him more approachable, more like an angel who had deigned to walk among the mere mortals, without any prejudices for the 'weaker race'.

Remus was by far more fascinated with this intriguing creature than with any other he had ever known, but in just a few seconds, the wizard and his companion had disappeared out of his line of sight.

Remus contemplated running out to ask their names, but decided not to. No point letting the whole of Hogwarts realize he was gay on his first day of school. Prejudices were just so silly, and it really succeeded in making one avoid being better friends with another just as a result of a certain unchangeable characteristic of the other.

Remus shook his head to dislodge the strands of hair that always insisted on falling into his eyes, and proceeded out of his carriage, along with the other Hogwarts students, into the waiting horse carriages.

Soon he was just another tawny brown head among the sea of black, blond, red, and brown heads.

* * *

_A/N: So, review this if you really want me to complete this series, and you like what you see so far. Tell me what you think of it. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but no flamers!! _

_P.S.: I'm completely sorry I didn't follow my plan to continue the story with Remus walking into the Great Hall, but looking back on my story one night, I realized that it would be better to hear Remus' POV. _

_Sorry that I couldn't update earlier... first I saw all those wonderful reviews of yours and fell into a shock for about two days. I tried to write the chapter the next days but it was the worst time to write it as it's the last week of school for me now, and its really hectic, with me getting detention for three hours and all that. Once school is over next week, I promise I'll update sooner. _

_Oh, and I'll reply to your reviews in the next chapter, as I'm really in a rush to get this chapter up as I'm not free tomorrow either._


	3. Salivating eyes

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: All the characters in this work of fiction purely belongs to J.K. Rowling. No infringement of copyright or stuff like that is intended. No money is being made out of this venture, only reviews for my ego, if there is any at all._

* * *

James, Sirius, and Peter sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Sirius was drumming his fingers on the table top, while James was sulking silently by his side, occasionally throwing brooding looks in the direction of one Lily Evans.

"Sirius, will you stop banging the table! It's getting annoying!" Peter squeaked, with a disgruntled look.

"Cool it Petes, no need to get so worked up about it, I'm sure you must be wondering where the food and Dumbledore is too," Sirius replied easily, reaching over to ruffle Peter's short blond hair.

Peter grunted in reply, and Sirius turned to James after yet another sigh was heaved in the direction of Lily.

"Come on James, it wasn't so bad... I don't think Lily meant to throw us out _that_ hard." Sirius bracingly ventured.

"She didn't mean to? She pushed us out of the door and onto the floor, spat in my face for ten minutes about how she loathed my very existence, and then kicked me with those awful stilettos of hers before slamming the door shut in my face. And all I did was to ask if she had missed me! I wasn't even trying to be obnoxious!" James buried his head in his hands, but looked up before less than ten seconds had passed, "But she looks hot when she's pissed. Should I do it again?"

"James, someday, someone is going to get it in your thick head that that's not the way to chase a girl like Lily. I-Oh! Dumbledore is here! _Finally_, we get some chow."

"Welcome, welcome, all students of Hogwarts. Some of you may have been here before, others have just arrived. Ah, it seems like only yesterday that all the Seventh Years I see now were just First Years..." Dumbledore paused during mid-sentence, and gazed at the stormy ceiling for quite longer than was necessary. Minerva McGonagall coughed albeit indiscreetly, and Albus Dumbledore shook himself out of his haze. "Ooops, here I am dreaming again. Pardon a man in old age will you? Well, let the Sorting begin!"

Professor McGonagall stepped up to the podium, and started reading from a long list, and the Sorting Hat accordingly matched each witch or wizard to their respective houses.

Sirius and James started snoring.

A well-directed tickling charm shook them properly awake though.

"Who was that?" James fiercely whispered, after he cast the counter charm. "I'm going to kill the idiot, waking the great James Potter from his well-deserved sleep like that."

Sirius leaned over, smirking evilly. "That, my dear Jamsie, was your darling Lily. How exactly are you going to kill her?"

James looked down the table at a giggling Lily Evans, who rolled her eyes when James looked at her, and muttered a curse. Sirius was about to pursue it further, but Dumbledore stepped up to the podium.

"Oh, before I forget, as Minerva so kindly reminded me, there is a new transfer from Beauxbatons waiting outside the Hall as I speak. He is going to be in seventh year, and I'm sure all of you will make him feel welcome. May I introduce, Remus Lupin!"

The doors opened, and the new transfer stepped through, carefully closing the doors behind him.

Sirius Black almost lost what saliva had accumulated in his mouth to the ground. His mouth dropped of its own accord, and glancing around, he noticed that almost all the girls and two thirds of the boys had similar looks on their faces. Obviously, the ground had won out for the struggle of the saliva. Viewed as a whole, one could say the whole cohort was one big mass of hungry predators just waiting for the kill.

The new transfer had stopped just a few feet from the door, gazing up in wonder at the ceiling, which now portrayed a calm night with clouds drifting lazily across. The burning torches at the walls only served to heighten the feeling of amazement as the skyscape flickered and danced. He seemed oblivious to all around him, giving the students a perfect opportunity to stare unashamedly.

The new transfer had long, floppy, sandy brown hair, just tickling the back of his neck, and its fringe was falling into his eyes, playing peek-a-boo with those who wanted to gaze into them. His eyes were two glowing pools of stormy gray with occasional tinges of silver and gold flecks framed with a long fringe of dark lashes, in an oval shaped face. His features were almost too delicate to be a boy's yet there was strength in the face which was definitely masculine. He had a slender and yet muscular frame, and though he was probably taller than all the girls in Hogwarts, he was about two to three inches shorter than the average guy.

His glowing silvery-gray eyes peeked out under his lashes, as he made his way down the Hall. Upon seeing so many gazes trained on his form, the eyes immediately went straight to the floor, and his cheeks flushed a light pink. Half the girls swooned at the sight.

* * *

Remus perched nervously on the stool provided for him, and the Sorting Hat immediately slipped over his eyes, removing all the gawking students from his line of sight.

"Hmm... caused quite a stir in here, did you? Never sensed this much disruption in the air since Sirius Black."

"Um...who's Sirius Black? And what's he got to do with me?"

"Never mind dear, you'll find out in due time. Now, down to business, you have absolutely no malice, and very high morals that I can sense of...you won't do well in Slytherin, that's for sure. You have got a brilliant mind, the things you could do in this school...Ravenclaw perhaps? Hufflepuff, completely out of the question. Gryffindor...that's possible... you are courageous, ready to take risks, and yet very compassionate. Hmm... where should you go? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Both are equally plausible." The Sorting Hat mused thoughtfully. I think I'll have to stick with..."

* * *

_So...this is my longest chapter yet, as a result of one reviewer (or maybe two) telling me my chapters were too short. Looking back, yes, my chapter was really, really short. Blame it on the chaos that always appears in the last week of school, and my stupid detention for CRIMES I DID NOT COMMIT. They were all my sister's fault, and lucky her, her poor little sis took the blame. Anyway, I want to say thanks to all the people who have reviewed me in the past, and stuck with me this long. I really appreciate it, and every time I get a new review, I feel like jumping. _

_Chappie 1_

_Versipellis: My favourite reviewer yet. I love reading your reviews, they're so descriptive and they really make me laugh. Hmm...and the line you quoted? Actually it was inspired by somebody describing the durian in the newspaper, I think. _

_Gold Silk: Hmm...so if Sirius didn't meet Remus, does that mean they're not going to be in the same house? Well, you'll just have to see in the next chapter! _

_And many thanks to _DawnAurilain, Quick-fix, obsessed1, dazdnconfusd730, kit, Evil Chibi Malik, broken-heart1990, cindered-hope, Padfoot 'n' Moony and drastic diner _as well._

_Chappie 2: _

_Ugly yodeler: Me too!! Mainly because all the fics I have read with him describe him as mainly MY ideal boyfriend..._

_Versipellis: School ended!! Whoo-hoo! Guess my term time table is different for yours...but I wish it was snowing. Living near the Equator, all you get is rain, and now that its monsoon season, all I get is MORE rain. No tennis for me then...sigh. Haha, but don't flatter me, my description of stuff sucks, which is why I think this chapter is weird too. Details are so totally not my thing._

_Mako-Kique: thanks a bunch, but as I said earlier, I am not the best at details, and so you get this pathetic attempt of a chapter, which I am completely ashamed of. Well, not really, but it is seriously rambly, and full of unnecessary stuff._

_Remluv10: yup, Remus is definitely a werewolf in my story, though I'm not really sure where Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs fits in, as, well, they had no motive to be an Animagus. Abused? I don't think so. _

_And many thanks to: _drastic diner, Queen of the Paperclips, DawnAurilain, Ebisu, moonylover2000, Padfoot 'n' Moony, and Viper_ as well._

_Oh, before I end this, there is one very important issue. I, as the authoress, should already have planned what house Remus is going to go in. the truth is, this story was basically written as I sat in front of the computer with nothing to do, so it was completely spontaneous. Therefore, I am forced to ask all those who are reading right now which house you would prefer. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor is my choice, as I have ideas for both of them. So...this story depends on all of you! Review!_


	4. Conversations

_Disclaimer: All the characters in this work of fiction purely belongs to J.K. Rowling. No infringement of copyright or stuff like that is intended. No money is being made out of this venture, only reviews for my ego, if there is any at all._

* * *

"RAVENCLAW!' the Sorting Hat proudly announced to the whole Hall, before whispering quietly, so only Remus could hear, "Yes, indeed, that is the best house for you. You'll do well in that house, I can guarantee you that."

The Hall was abuzz with conversation, with many looking enviously at the Ravenclaw table. Some lower-year Ravenclaws were even dancing in glee.

Remus started walking nervously to the house table, and was about to sit at the far end of the table, when a tall, brunette of a Ravenclaw hollered across the table, "Hey, Remus, come sit with me and my friends!"

Before Remus could even answer, he was dragged along by the bold Ravenclaw to sit near the centre.

"Hi," the Ravenclaw smiled. She was a pretty Asian with long black hair and tiny black eyes set in a fair, heart-shaped face. "I'm Celia Chang. There are two of my friends, next to me. Molly Braxton is the one snogging her boyfriend right there." She pointed to a red-head whose lips were currently latched onto another red-head's lips.

"Parvani Patil is there." She pointed to an Indian-looking girl with her head currently buried in a book. She looked up just long enough to wave, before locking her eyes onto the book again.

"And my boyfriend, Mundungus Fletcher, is sitting at the Hufflepuff table. There," She pointed, "Right next to the blond, hunky looking one. That's Amos Diggory, but my boyfriend's the one with brown hair and a goofy look on his face. Oh, you see, he's waving at us now."

"Hi," Remus nervously said. "I'm Remus Lupin...but, you probably know that already." Remus flushed yet again, and hurriedly sat down next to her.

"Doesn't matter." Celia shrugged his embarrassment off. "When I first came to Hogwarts I was also nervous, but it goes away pretty easily once you get to know other people. And you know me now right?" She shot a sideways glance at him out of the corner of her eyes.

Remus hurriedly nodded, and she continued.

"Well, anyway, you're pretty good-looking, if I say so myself, you shouldn't have any trouble getting to know more people, not that people here are shallow or anything. I'll just help you get to know more of my friends later then. So, tell me more about yourself!"

Remus started telling her about his life in Beauxbatons, and his family, and soon, the two were happily sharing stories on how annoying younger brothers could be, among other things.

* * *

Across the Hall, Sirius' attention was constantly shifting to the newest addition, until James finally got his head out of his Lily-induced haze.

"Hey, Siri, I noticed you got your eyes set on the newbie. Wanna go over to introduce yourself and maybe get a new addition to your fan club?" James jokingly asked. "Or maybe you might want it somewhere else...on your arm, perhaps?"

Sirius elbowed James playfully in the ribs. "Shut it, Jamie, you're just jealous that I have the ability to enjoy both worlds, and therefore have more people in my fan club! You, on the other hand, are so obsessed with Lily-kins right there, that you wouldn't even have noticed the people throwing themselves at you. Not that it matters, anyway. It just means I'll get more!"

But still, Sirius considered James' preposition, and finally conceded defeat.

"Alrighty, James my man, let's go over and introduce the famous Marauders of Hogwarts." Sirius hauled James away from his chicken nuggets, and dragged him across the Hall to the Ravenclaw table.

Remus' POV

I looked up from the very animated conversation around me just in time to notice two wizards, whom I recollected seeing pass outside my carriage in the train, make their way to our table.

Celia looked up too, upon sensing my inattention, and apparently recognized the two.

"James! Sirius! Come sit here and I'll introduce you to Remus!" She waved excitedly, and I could feel the breeze that her hands generated, as I caught a whiff of her perfume, faint as it was.

The dark-haired boy who had first caught my attention glanced at me with his intense blue eyes, before taking a seat opposite me.

"Hi," He grinned openly, "I'm Sirius Black, and this is my fellow Marauder. You can call him Jamie. He has a secret fetish for that nickname, trust me." His grin widened even more, and I could catch a mischievous spark in his eye.

I laughed, and was about to reply, but then James snorted.

"The way he speaks you would think he's the leader of our pack. Ha, sorry Siri, but that honour belongs to me! And what do you mean by introducing me to strangers by that awful name you have dubbed me with?" he mock-scowled.

"I'm James Potter, by the way," he extended a hand to me, which I shook. "Forgive Siri for his bad manners, for he knows not what he does." He extolled in a self-righteous voice, before collapsing in laughter after Sirius smacked his head.

"My beautiful lady, Celia." Sirius bowed even while seated. "Might you care to introduce me to this lovely companion of yours, who until now has not uttered a word?"

Recalling with a blush that I had really not spoken a word in their presence, I immediately tried to make up.

"I would have spoken, had not the one of you rendered me speechless with his unusual taste. The one called Jamie..." I responded, going along with the playful banter I sensed with the two.

Sirius once again flashed his charming smile at me, and whispered so only I could hear. "I'm beginning to like you already."

That wouldn't have bowled me over had any other person said it, but this time I could feel tingles through my spine, which I tried in vain to ignore. Half-way through the rest of our discussion, I could feel a knee pressing against mine. I shifted a bit to give the others a bit more room, but the knee followed mine wherever I tried to go. Looking up, I caught yet another flash of his grin, until he turned to talk to Celia.

That night, Remus couldn't sleep a wink, and unknowst to him, a fellow dark haired wizard, in the tower of Gryffindor, also tossed and turned for the entire night, haunted by images of eyes of a stormy gray.

* * *

_So... I think I surprised a majority of you with my choice, which I'm terribly sorry for. But, hey, don't stop reading because of this! Actually, when I started out with this story, u had the whole "Remus in Ravenclaw" thing in my head. The whole entire plot was based on it, but I was having doubts on my ability to carry it through, and was looking for alternative ideas. Well... I'll still write on with this, and see where this leads me._

_Oh, and Celia is just a character I made up. Cho's mum, I suppose, though the surname part is a bit tricky. I didn't really know anyone apart from her from Ravenclaw, since I was wrongly under the assumption Cedric Diggory was in Ravenclaw, until recently. Just imagine she's going to be a single mum and the daughter gets her surname...Celia is not a Chinese name, though, because after many hours of searching the web and my Chinese dictionary, I have come to the conclusion that Cho is the only name that goes with Chang, and besides, the word Cho isn't even a real Chinese word! So if any of you reviewers have a better idea for her name, just put it in a review or something._

_And once again, the lots of you have surprised me with so many reviews, in just one day too! I basically posted this at night, and woke to discover 42 reviews in total. Thanks! But I'm afraid I can't post regularly...sharing 3 computers among 4 siblings is mighty hard work, especially since my younger brother is now completely addicted to neopets. And, you don't exactly write stuff with your sister or brother breathing down your neck, so...don't expect quick updates!_

_Replies to reviews:_

_DawnAurilain: Yup, I do know that he is supposed to be in Gryffindor, but...this is an AU for a reason! _

_Versipellis: A durian...oh yes, you probably live in the West, and therefore have no knowledge about it. Hmm.. it is a fruit, green and spiky looking, stinks though. Some people say it smells of rotting flesh, or a gas leak. The taste...well, you have to grow up with it to like it. I'm not the expert here, so just Yahoo! it. You can get the image too. So, next time you stop somewhere in SE Asia, just try it if it happens to be in season. Don't sue me if you are scarred for life though. _

_You probably know by now I live in Asia. Singapore, if you want to be exact. It doesn't matter if you've never heard of it. When my mum called overseas to book a service apartment, the man there had no idea what she meant when she said she lived in Singapore. He thought it was a state of America. When he finally found out, he kept going, "OMG, I'm talking to someone from ASIA!" he wanted to know the time it was here and all, which was weird. _

_You were right, though I wish you weren't. It doesn't rain in the afternoons anymore(who cares about mornings? Its holidays, which means I'm SLEEPING when the sun comes up), but now Coach is going crazy because inter-school tournaments are coming up in February. It's Physical for the last half hour...and tell me, who wants to do 50 pushups, 50 kangaroo jumps, and 50 crunches, and run 3km after two hours of grueling tennis? Not me. _

_Ani: Thanks! Yes, I know my chapters are waaay shorter than even what I'm used to reading, but I'm trying, though descriptions and details really aren't my strong points._

_Cindered-hope: Yeah, that's what I thought. But you can't marry him! He's all mine! Though my mummy always told me to share..._

_Angelfire Shikala: Yup, me too...though my school is a girls only...sigh._

_Mako-Kique: Oh, now I'm the one dancing with glee with your oh-so-flattering review. Yes, I know it's too short, but I'll try to lengthen it...and I'll definitely read your story when it comes out._

_Jerrika: I do hate to disappoint those who asked for Gryffindor, but sorry, he's now officially in Ravenclaw. Thanks, and there was their first conversation!_

_Doneril: Yes, he's a werewolf, and a very attractive one too. _

_Lolita: yes...it is better than nothing...but I hope this chapter is longer for all you guys out there, but doing my word count, I don't really think it is. _

_And many thanks to: quick-fix, Queen of the Paperclips, Just Playin, Celi, Romulus901, Rinfirthiel, moonylover2000, Miyu, Lunaris, Cacti-Chan, too._


	5. falling forever

Sirius sighed as the hot water dripped from the faucet, sweeping through his locks, and making its way down his body. He stared at the wall of the shower, noting absently that the tile nearest him had a little chip at the side. He wondered how it got there. Wasn't the whole castle spelled so no damage could come to it? Then he snorted as he recalled the clanking armour that was never oiled … the flickering lights in the fourth-floor corridor. All in Dumbledore's attempt to make the castle look 'lived-in'. The old Headmaster constantly had harebrained schemes like this, and Sirius knew better than to do more than complain rather loudly to James and Peter (while making sure Dumbledore was in hearing range). After all, Dumbledore _had _been doing this for almost more than two lifetimes! Besides, if it kept Dumbledore from making more rules, that made Sirius all the happier. Having exhausted this course of thought, Sirius turned back to what his mind was thinking all through the night, until he slept, to this very morning.

Remus.

Sirius couldn't help groaning at the name. What was _wrong_ with him? He had never pondered upon a person's existence, bar his, for this long! In fact, Sirius, who had the attention span of a gnat, had never spent the night tossing and turning, eyes the colour of stormy skies with tiny flecks of gold constantly dancing behind his tightly shut lids. It was unheard of! Girls and guys were the ones who spent sleepless nights thinking of him! Never him! The idea was preposterous!

As his mind wandered further on that thought, his traitorous mind relieved for about the hundredth time how Remus had looked, smelt, and sounded like. The second he made eye contact with Remus, he had wanted to jump over the table, and pull him to a corner so he could snog Remus senseless. Sirius' overactive mind yet again recalled the way Remus had sounded. His voice: smooth, low, and holding a quiet confidence, was incredibly sexy. And the way his knee kept brushing his…it drove him insane!

Sirius banged his head on the wall. Urgh! He had to Stop. Thinking. Aout. Remus! He couldn't possibly go through the whole year like this! It was his last year at Hogwarts for Merlin's sake! He had to get good grades so he could become an Auror!

Sirius' whole train of thought was interrupted by a certain James Potter banging on the door.

'SIRIUS! What in the name of Merlin are you doing in there! Are you trying to drown yourself? Or are you obsessing about the new pimple on your nose? Get your bloody arse out of the shower before I come in there are drag your scrawny ass out by myself! Certain people like me have to get ready for a new day of impressing my future wife, and I can't do it if you bloody well don't LET ME IN! SIRIUS! I am seriously SERIOUS and that's not funny! You better get out before I-'

James' rant was cut off half-way as the bathroom door swung open, letting out Sirius with a towel slung around his neck, and clouds of billowing steam trailing behind him.

'First of all Jamsie, I was _not_ trying to drown myself. The world values my presence too much for me to deprive them of my glorious self without reason. I could never be that…evil. Second of all, I do _not _have such … facial disfigurements.' Sirius sniffed haughtily. 'Pimples do not belong on the face of Blacks. It would be a complete disgrace. And since when was Lily going to be your future wife? Last I heard, she was trying to figure out a way to dump you into the lake without cracking her back.' Sirius snickered wickedly. 'No hard feelings matey.' Clapping a hand on James' back, Sirius sauntered away.

James stared open-mouthed at the retreating figure of Sirius before hollering 'Of course Lily loves me! She just doesn't realize it yet! You better not have used up all the hot water Black, or I'll bring you into the lake with me when Lily manages to push me in!'

James huffed, and turned into the bathroom. Unfortunately, the water was indeed cold.

* * *

Remus scowled good-naturedly when Celia recounted the day's events to yet another group of friends.

'And then, he ran up the girl's staircase, and when it turned into a slide, he slid down all the way to the bottom, with this stunned look on his face! It was hilarious! I almost fell down the slide laughing too when I saw him!'

As the crowd of Hufflepuffs dispersed, some patting Remus on the head sympathetically, Remus groaned and buried his head in his arms.

'Celia, do you _have_ to embarrass me like that? It's my first day and already half the school knows what a klutz I am!'

Celia smirked. 'Remus, it's not your fault that you didn't know the founders didn't really trust the boys not to sneak into the girl's rooms at night. Besides, you did look so adorable sprawled on the floor of the Common Room with that stunned look! Everyone thinks you're cute, trust me.'

'Well, you're giving me unwanted attention! Just now, I girl I had _never_ seen, and never _want_ to see again in my whole life after hearing the story, went like this.'

Remus leaned over to Celia, who was sitting beside him. Celia instinctively shrunk back at the predatory glint in his grey eyes. 'So…Remus…' Remus drawled. 'Did you get any bruises from falling down the stairs? I can help you…massage… it if you want.'

Remus' hand slipped down to caress Celia's hip.

Just as suddenly as he had slipped into the role of a predator, Remus slid back down to the table, hands over his eyes.

'See?' Remus whined. 'She did that to me! What was I supposed to do… tell her that I wasn't interested in-'

Remus was cut off by a warm hand on his back. Twisting around, he found himself staring up at the very blue eyes that had kept him from sleeping last night.

'Morning, Remus. Not interested in what? Word's round the grapevine that this morning you were … flat on your back.' Sitting down next to Remus, Sirius didn't let his hand go from Remus' back, instead slipping it round to encircle his shoulders.

Remus blushed as the innuendo behind the seemingly-innocent words came to him. 'Not like that, you prat! I fell down the stairs! And I just wasn't interested in…in…' Remus faltered.

Sirius pulled Remus closer to him so only Remus could hear the words whispered in his ear. He shivered as the warm breath ghosted across his ear. 'Not interested in her type? Or her kind?'

Sirius let go of Remus, ruffled his hair, and turned to face Celia's inquisitive look.

'So, Celia, what's this I hear about you turning into an incurable gossip?'

As Sirius and Celia continued their conversation, Remus sat in shock between them.

'He knows!' was all that was spinning through his mind. 'Oh shit … wait. Does that mean he's interested in me?'

Remus glanced to his left. As if feeling the heat of his gaze, Sirius lifted his eyes to meet his. Grinning wickedly, Sirius slipped a hand around Remus' waist.

'I don't mind…'

The words floated into Remus' ears.

The moment was broken when James stormed into the Hall, eyes blazing, before howling. 'SIRIUS BLACK! You used up all the hot water! I am freezing, dammit!'

Before Sirius was hauled off by a furious James, Remus made up his mind and leaned over Sirius.

'Her kind.' He murmured.

Remus noticed Sirius' eyes brightening. Then he was shocked into silence when Sirius pressed a kiss to his cheeks.

'Good.' Sirius whispered, and allowed himself to be dragged off to the Gryffindor table by his best mate.

* * *

Sirius grinned as he locked eyes with Remus for about the tenth time, amidst James' disgruntled noises. Mutters of, 'The nerve, trying to hide at the Ravenclaw table. Even if you were at the _Slytherin_ table I still would have busted your ass…' drifted along from James' general direction.

Sirius smiled inwardly. This day was turning out very well indeed. The first official day of school, and he had managed to piss off his best mate, and secure the attentions of Remus.

Sirius leaned over and grabbed the timetable from McGonagall, who was passing them out, ('Thanks Minnie!'), to which she responded with a dirty look.

Sirius scanned over the schedule quickly. Yes! The world was on his side! In the whole week, he counted ten periods with the Ravenclaws. Sirius stifled a chuckle. Constant brawls with the Slytherins, with whom they shared the most periods last year, had definitely served to make the teachers declare 'Never again!'

Draining the cup of coffee before him, Sirius pulled James up to his feet. 'Come on Jamie, we better not be late for our Charms with the Ravenclaws!'

Pulling a reluctant James still trying to stuff the chocolate-sprinkled doughnut into his mouth, Sirius headed out of the Hall.

* * *

_A/N: okay, let's see. I think about all my reviewers have already headed for the hills, after the almost year-long wait. I would love to say that the reason for this horrible delay was due to something serious, but really, I have no plausible excuse. I am completely unharmed from the tsunami, and I wish you all the very best for all the disasters that seem to be coming our way, earthquakes, tsunamis, etc._

_All I can say is yes, I did write a chapter last December, however, my dad closed down my whole account for unfathomable reasons, taking my story with it to the byte grave. After the loss, I had no real motivation to continue 'A Werewolf's Charms' though the reviews were a tad tempting. In fact, I swore off fanfiction for about three months. And, real life caught up to me during those three months, and I spent the rest of the months kind of living it up. Sorry, but I do have a life outside of this computer, and I just can't sit here and waste my life away, tempting as it may be. But this I will try my very best to do: I will try my utmost to the best of my abilities to get this story finished. And yes. I do admire those who can write more than 3000 words or more in one chapter. That level seems to be far beyond me right now. Even as I started writing this chapter yesterday, I have to admit I forgot all I had written in the previous ones, and had to read through what I wrote for about two times before I remembered._

_I really, really hope this miserable chapter will be enough to prevent those planning on hunting me down with sticks and stones! 77 reviews in total, and you might just get a chapter next week!_

_Okay, so I won't be replying any reviews in this chapter, but thanks a lot for the great encouragement! And, thank you for whoever put me on the c2s…I'm very much flattered!_


	6. Chapter 6

Remus sighed as he sank down into his usual seat at the Ravenclaw table. Celia shot him a commiserating look before turning to continue her conversation with her other Ravenclaw friends. Remus ran a hand through his tawny hair, leaving it looking slightly more ruffled than before. Unnoticed by him, a pair of hungry aquamarine eyes was fixed on his disheveled state, looking away before the 'looking' turned into 'staring blatantly'.

Remus stared at the table, his thoughts obviously elsewhere. His mind was wandering away to the time after Sirius had kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

_Flashback_

_In a daze, Remus walked down the halls to the Charms classroom. He kept recalling the feeling of the smooth, soft lips pressing against his cheek. His cheeks had reddened almost immediately, and the cool lips drew away, leaving a distinct feeling of loss within Remus' being, which he had squashed._

_Remus was pulled out of his daze when a boy approached him in the corridor._

'_Hi. Remus, right?' the boy politely inquired._

_Remus nodded, quickly assessing the boy. He was about his height, give or take a few inches. Honey-blond hair fell over his forehead, partially covering intense grey eyes. He was rather attractive, Remus noted, for a boy, however, his mine was firmly on the blue-eyed Gryffindor._

'_I'm Patrick Diggory. From Ravenclaw too. Are you going to Charms?' At Remus' nod, he continued. 'I'll help you find your way. I'm going there too.' He started looking nervous. 'You don't mind do you? If you want, I can just back off.'_

_Remus shook his head, half-smiling. 'No, it's alright.' He reassured. 'That's very kind of you. I'm sure I wouldn't know how to find my way through this big castle.'_

_Patrick looked relieved, and motioned Remus to follow him._

'_So… how do you like Hogwarts so far?'_

_The two continued down the hallway, and by the time they reached Professor Fltiwick's classroom, Remus felt at ease with Patrick. Patrick was really hilarious, and he made up wild jokes just to make Remus laugh, and Remus did laugh, at the sheer absurdness of it all. Remus counted himself lucky; to have made such good friends in Hogwarts within the short period of time he had been here. In fact, countless sleepless nights had been spent at home, wondering whether this school was going to be different, whether they students would laugh and make fun at his expense like in previous schools.._

_He had a feeling that Celia and Patrick were going to make great friends, and he had high hopes for Sirius to become more than that._

_All that changed though, when he walked into the classroom. Sitting next to Patrick near the middle of the class, he watched Sirius and James walk in from the door, with Peter tagging slightly behind the two. Sirius' eyes darkened at the sight of Remus, and the black-haired wizard simply stalked past Remus' desk before slouching into the seat a little ways back from Remus' one without even acknowledging Remus' presence._

_Remus sat in shock for a while. What had just happened? He thought they were getting along fine before this! Was Sirius deliberately snubbing him? Throughout the lesson, Remus could not concentrate on a single thing the tiny Professor squeaked out. His mind kept going round in a whirl, a maelstrom of thoughts, all leading back to one question. Why was Sirius so angry with him? For when Remus' eyes had connected with Sirius for that brief moment, he swore he could see the blood boiling in his eyes. The calm blue that his eyes normally were had turned into a raging ocean, churning with anger. Remus had felt a shiver go down his spine at that very moment._

_With his mind in a twist, Remus could hardly concentrate on the usually routine task of trying to get a dove to dance on the table-top. His head was also on full-alert. The raw, unbridled gaze of Sirius was concentrated solely on his head, and Remus could feel it. Waves of fury were practically rolling off the frame of Sirius which Remus could sense clearly, due to his hypersensitive werewolf instincts. Remus didn't even dare turn around to face Sirius. Already, his head seemed on fire under Sirius' wrath. Who knew what could happen if he turned around? Most likely he would be blinded for life, and have flames bursting out of his eyeballs. Remus shuddered. That was not a pretty thought to have._

_Remus felt Patrick leaning in. 'What's wrong?' Patrick whispered. 'I thought you were a whiz at this. Did you lie to me?' A tone of slight amusement had crept into his voice, and Remus couldn't help but smile. 'No,' Remus replied, turning his face towards Patrick's, so they were merely a few inches apart. Distractedly, Remus felt the flames at his head up a few notches. 'You merely assumed I was after gazing at the wise countenance of myself.' Patrick snorted at this, and turned back to his work. 'Get a move on, oh Mighty One. Amaze me with your impeccable wit and intellignece by actually managing to make your dove dance!_

* * *

Remus growled in frustration. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with Sirius! Remus wondered vaguely with a little apprehension whether he had unwittingly committed some kind of faux pas in dating. After all, Sirius was the first person that he had a little interaction with beyond the friendliness of other relationships. In fact, Remus had to admit that Sirius kissing him on the cheek was the farthest he had ever gone with anyone. All his relationships thus far had been practically non-existent. Remus was by nature shy and reclusive, and he would never dare make the first move for fear of rejection. He had vowed to make a new start at this new school, but already Remus could feel the familiar feelings of dread of rejection creeping up on him. 

Remus shook his head mournfully, attracting the gaze of some females, who ooh-ed dreamily at the forlorn look on Remus' face, which almost immediately drew out all the maternal instincts in the women.

* * *

Sirius, eyes blazing, nostrils flaring, drove a knife right down the middle of his chicken, wishing heartily that he had a good knowledge of voodoo, so that this chicken could translate to a certain other person. Unfortunately, he had skipped the 'how to torture enemies through lifeless objects' class in favour of 'how to make numerous girls (or boys) fall at your feet begging for you.' 

At the sight of the irate Sirius, Peter squeaked, and moved as far away as possible, without falling off his seat. A murderous Sirius was not a thing to be scoffed at. In fact, it was a thing that would make you run screaming out of the bathroom starkers rather than face him.

James, however, was completely oblivious to his friend's intentions. His eyes were glued onto Lily, and his lips were moving with the silent prayer that she would look his way, after which he would immediately rumple his hair. Yes, James was indeed an obsessive fool in love.

Sirius chewed viciously on his poultry. It just made his head pound, seeing that _Diggory,_ he practically spat out the word in his mind, sitting next to _his_ Remus, whispering in _his_ Remus' ears, no doubt trying to steal Remus right away from him!

Patrick was no better than his older brother, Sirius thought. Patrick's brother, Amos, had actually been seeing the girl Sirius was dating at that time behind his back! The fact that Sirius' main point of dating the girl to get closer to her best friend was not relevant anyway. That Diggory had actually dared steal a girl out from under his nose! His whole family was scum, Sirius growled. Filthy, stealing scum.

* * *

Remus looked up. Sirius was staring at him. Again! It really made him nervous, and he could hardly do anything right today, with that burning glare directed at him today. He really wished Sirius would stop it, but it didn't look as if Sirius' glare was showing any signs of stopping. 

Remus sighed, before deciding to pull Sirius aside and speak to him after dinner.

* * *

Five o'clock found James and Sirius sprawled on their beds, both having decided to skip Divination. The Divination teacher, Ms Fanley, was a real old croak. Her predictions were nothing short of absurd, with already more than half the class predicted to die before their fifth year, which had passed a _year_ ago. 

James had just finished listening to Sirius rant on about Patrick Diggory.

'And Remus actually sat next to him! What is Remus' problem? Was he trying to make me jealous or something? Because, it isn't working!'

James said. 'Well, obviously it is! Look, you're all so worked up now because Remus _sat, _I repeat _sat_ next to another guy! Isn't he allowed to do that? You didn't even get so worked up when Amos took Alice away from you! And you dated her for three weeks, the longest record for you!'

Sirius gaped for about a minute, before James threw a pillow at his head.

'But still. _Diggory_, of all people!' Sirius' protests had died down to a barely-heard mutter.

James sighed for about the fifth time in five minutes, he thought wryly. 'Look, I'll tell you what I think. From what I saw of Remus today,-'

'You mean you _actually_ took your eyes off Lily?'

'-He doesn't look the sort to try and make people jealous. In fact, I doubt he even had a real relationship before. Did you notice all the people staring at him? I doubt Remus even realized it! He's just way too innocent to recognize signs like this. And he probably doesn't even know why you're mad at him.'

Sirius mulled over James' words for a while. 'Oh, alright.' He conceded reluctantly. 'So, it means I have to apologise now huh?'

'Yeah, I think you should.'

'Okay! Great! I'll make up with Remus after dinner, and then we can kiss and make up! Yeah!' Sirius looked distinctly happier.

James breathed out a sigh of relief. 'Great. Now that the great Sirius Black is happy, can he attempt to help me with getting Lily to notice me?'

* * *

After dinner, Sirius set off on his way to the Ravenclaw Common Room, intent on finding Remus. However, he didn't expect to be pulled into a dark alcove. Blinking his eyes, Sirius readied himself to punch a Severus Snape, or any of the Slytherin goons. To his surprise, Sirius found himself facing the level eyes of one Remus Lupin. Then, he noticed the closeness of Remus and him. The alcove was only just big enough to accommodate both of them, and Sirius could feel the fabric of Remus' robes brushing against his with every breath he took. 

Remus took a deep breath before addressing Sirius.

'Sirius, why are you so angry with me?' He twisted a part of his robes nervously, not daring to meet Sirius' eyes. 'I'm sorry if I unintentionally made you angry, but I really don't know what I did. I-'

Sirius cut him off.

'No, it's my fault. I mistakenly got jealous over something unimportant. _I'm_ sorry.' It took a lot out of Sirius to apologise. Blacks had been raised to never admit weaknesses, and apologizing was a sign of weakness.

Remus let out a sigh of relief. He had been desperately afraid that Sirius would reject him, like so many others had. Feeling a hand on his chin, he lifted it up to meet Sirius' eyes. He let out a soft gasp when their eyes connected, and only then did he notice how near they were to each other.

Sirius tucked a lock of stray hair falling into Remus' eyes behind Remus' ears. He then asked Remus, in a voice so low it could almost have been a whisper.

'Remus. Have you…ever kissed anyone before?'

Remus blushed at the question, and tried to duck his head again, but the hand on his chin wouldn't' let him.

'No.' He admitted softly, and was rewarded with the small smile Sirius gave him.

'May I … may I be your first?' Sirius whispered, and when he received a small nod in return, he tilted Remus' head slightly upwards to Sirius' taller frame. Meeting Remus' lips was heavenly. Remus' lips were so soft; Sirius didn't know what to do at first. He was just locked in a kiss with Remus, and enjoying it immensely. Then, Remus moved his lips tentatively, and Sirius took control of the kiss again, moving his, and letting out his tongue to lick at Remus' closed lips again. Then, letting out a soft sigh, he withdrew, meeting Remus' glazed eyes.

'Did I meet what you thought your first kiss would be like?' Sirius inquired gently.

'More than what I expected.' Remus breathed, before locking his hands behind Sirius' neck, and pulling him in for another.

This time, Remus' lips parted when Sirius licked at his, and Sirius took his time in exploring Remus' mouth. Remus' tongue also explored Sirius' albeit tentatively, and sensation made Sirius feel more alive than anything he had ever experienced in his life. None of the kisses he had ever given, or received, had invoked such feelings within him. Pulling apart to let Remus breathe, to which Remus whined deeply in protest, Sirius rested his forehead against Remus'.

After both of them had caught their breath back, and were just standing, Remus' arms around Sirius' neck, and Sirius' arms around Remus' waist, Sirius pulled Remus closer.

Remus looked up, and this time met Sirius eyes burning, not with anger, but with the fire of passion.

'Remus.' Sirius asked in a whisper. 'Will you be mine?'

Meeting Sirius' eyes, Remus answered with all he had. 'Yes.'

Sirius' eyes brightened considerably, until Remus was certain that he was looking into oceans with the sunlight playing with the waves. A dazzling smile crossed Sirius' lips, and he pulled Remus in for another kiss.

* * *

_A/N: Well, phew. There's the longest chapter I have written to date, and well, most of it was the ramblings of the upper part of it. I hope y'all like it. My chapters are getting longer and longer! Urgh. I really hope I can cope. Well, Review!_

_So, with my life right now…I got back all my results! Wasn't as great as I thought it would be. Normally its my humanities that pull me up. B for Literature is really bumming me out, and the B for History really horrified me. I never got less than an A for History before in my whole life. Geography disappointed with an A2. Surprisingly, my Sciences were the ones that pulled me up. I never thought of myself as a Science person though. Argh! And we have to choose our subject combinations next week! Hope i can be eligible for the 9 subjects combo. My average is hovering at 70 point something..which is really cutting it too close to the cut off point of 70 to feel stable. I really need some advice. Triple Sciences(Physics, Biology, Chemistry), or Triple Humanities(Geography, History, Literature)? Anyone who has sat through the O'levels have any tips? Both have disadvantages. the concepts of Science will be hell on my existing brain cells, but the Humanities will just KILL my hands._

_I might not be able to update in a week's time anymore, seeing as how though my school does end in a week's time, my training also starts intensively too. Tournament is coming in two months time! I'll try my best though. I already have a picture in my mind of how this story will end, though it's filling in the middle part that gives me the problem._

_And thank you for all the reviews! Really is so exciting to see all those reviews and hits to this story! Thank you all new reviewers, and old ones who have stuck with me!_


End file.
